Rayne Leséduire
Name: Rayne Leséduire Place of Birth/Raising: Bandar Eban in Arad Doman Physical Description: At 19 Rayne is a stunning woman, unusually tall at 5’11’’ she has a lithe athletic figure and ample breasts. Her midnight locks tumble uncontrollably about her death white face, her eyes dark and fathomless to match. Whilst she walks with a sway in her hips and a smile for the men who gape, the set of her blood red lips is rarely in concordance, which to those who remain beyond her charms gives her a harsh and cold air, and to those who know her convey her deep set pain. = Character History = Rayne was conceived in pain, her mother a victim of the unwanted attention of an anonymous sailor. Thus upon her birth she was abandoned by her mother, on the same pier where she had been created, the poor woman in suffering madness believing this ‘sacrifice to the light’ would ‘cleanse her of her sins’. Thankfully the child was rescued by a more benevolent (and yet equally immoral) man of the sea and brought to the local brothel, to the only women the man knew, since women ‘knew of such matters as child rearin’ ’. Charelle Leséduire, the stout and infamously amorous first lady of the building took to the child, having got rid of many she had conceived in her many years of work. As Rayne grew however her beauty became apparent, and her mother seeing no shame in her profession taught her everything that she knew, viewing her as perfect for the job. Rayne learned to manipulate men, getting from them exactly what she wanted, and only giving them a fraction of what they expected. She learned to defend herself from unwanted advances, the skill and fury with which she could do so in some ways a spiritual remnant of her origins, of which she was completely unawares. She also learned that the world was bigger than Bandar Eban from the sailors she acquainted, and developed a passionate curiosity for that which her ‘mother’ refused to let her loose to see, especially the strong and independent women of the white tower. At 18 the fate of her mother caught up with her, and on a dark summer night, the hot air a choking wreath of pier stench, she was dragged into an ally way and taken advantage of, having been knocked almost senseless by the man. When she had come round she crawled home to mother, and was later discovered to be with child. Furious at this injustice, and wounded in every way possible, her hatred for the ‘sailors seed’ within her conveyed itself to her body, which rejected the child in its second term. Her emotions boiling over, upon her recovery she set about finding her attacker, slitting his throat one evening in the back room of a noisy tavern. Allowing the energy of her rage to carry her onwards she left Bandar Eban, determined to see more of the world, to leave her sordid past behind, and to find the Aes Sedai whom she so greatly admired. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Red Ajah Bios